gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Lena Headey
Lena Kathren Headey, conhecida internacionalmente como Lena Headey, é uma atriz britânica. Após ter sido descoberta aos 17 anos, Headey atuou em diversos filmes durante os anos 90, entre eles O Livro da Selva (1994), da Walt Disney Pictures. Durante a década de 2000, Headey estrelou no filme Os Irmãos Grimm (2005) e ganhou fama mundial ao interpretar Gorgo, a rainha de Esparta, no filme 300 (2007) e sua sequência de 2014, 300: A Ascensão do Império. Seus outros filmes de destaque incluem Imagine Eu e Você (2005), Dredd (2012), Uma Noite de Crime (2013) e Os Instrumentos Mortais: Cidade dos Ossos (2013). Headey é mais conhecida por interpretar a rainha Cersei Lannister na série de televisão Game of Thrones, da HBO, desde 2011. Sua interpretação na série tem sido aclamada e ela já recebeu duas indicações consecutivas ao Emmy Award na categoria Melhor atriz coadjuvante em série dramática. Ela também interpretou Sarah Connor na série de televisão, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, entre 2008 e 2009. Biografia Lena Headey nasceu Hamilton, nas Bermudas, filha de Sue e John Headey. Seu pai, um agente da polícia britânica, havia sido enviado para lá para treinar policiais. Ela tem um irmão mais novo, Tim. A família se mudou para Somerset, quando Lena tinha cinco anos de idade, e voltou a morar em Shelley, West Yorkshire, quando Lena tinha onze anos. Quando criança, fez aulas de ballet por um tempo. Aos 17, ela se mudou para Londres. Headey nunca tinha feito aula de teatro antes de se tornar atriz. Aos 17 anos, teve sua primeira experiência como atriz e, enquanto performava em uma produção escolar no Royal National Theatre, chamou a atenção de um agente, que lhe pediu uma foto e a convidou para fazer uma audição. Ela tem um talento natural afinado e já teve aulas de arco e montaria. Ela também teve aulas de boxe em clubes no sul de Londres. Carreira Anos 1990: estreia e primeiros papéis Headey estreou no cinema no filme Terra D'Água em 1992, ao lado de Jeremy Irons, no qual ela interpreta a personagem "Mary" quando jovem. Atuou também em Vestígios do Dia, dirigido por James Ivory, juntamente com Anthony Hopkins e Emma Thompson. Em 1994, fez o papel de Katherine no filme da Walt Disney Pictures, The Jungle Book (O Livro da Selva), ao lado de Sam Neill. O filme arrecadou mais de $43 milhões de dólares nos Estados Unidos e a atriz recebeu boas críticas por seu papel, com críticos dizendo que foi uma "performance sólida". Depois de vários papéis em filmes, Headey estrelou ao lado de Vanessa Redgrave na comédia romântica A Última Festa, de 1997. A atriz teve um papel coadjuvante no filme de 1999 Paixão Proibida, com Ralph Fiennes e Liv Tyler. Anos 2000: ascensão ao estrelato Nos primeiros anos da década de 2000, Headey atuou em filmes como Intrigas, Aberdeen, Um Agente em Apuros, Possessão e Ripley's Game. Sua fama cresceu muito quando ela co-estrelou com Matt Damon e Heath Ledger em Os Irmãos Grimm (2005), filme que arrecadou mais de $105 milhões de dólares nas bilheterias mundiais. A partir de 2007, Headey ganhou fama mundial ao interpretar Gorgo, a rainha de Esparta, no filme 300, dirigido por Zack Snyder e baseado na novela gráfica de Frank Miller. O filme teve boas críticas e arrecadou mais de $456 milhões de dólares mundialmente. Ainda durante esta década, apareceu em filmes como A Caverna, Imagine Eu e Você, em que interpreta uma personagem lésbica, O Agente (2007) e O Barão Vermelho (2008), ao lado de Joseph Fiennes. Participou, também, de filmes de terror, como The Brøken (2008) e Laid to Rest. A interpretação de Headey em Imagine Eu e Você foi elogiada pelos críticos, que disseram que a atriz "tem um encanto franco e irresistível, e um rosto... especialmente um sorriso que sugere inteligência, integridade e muita diversão". Além de seu trabalho cinematográfico, Headey estrelou na série da FOX, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, interpretando Sarah Connor, mãe do heróiJohn Connor (Thomas Dekker). A atuação de Headey na série foi aclamada, com críticos dizendo que "sua atuação é enérgica - conseguindo ser esperta, engenhosa e forte e, ao mesmo tempo, melancólica e vulnerável". Durante o intervalo de Terminator, a atriz trabalhou em seu próprio projeto, que ela descreve como "um conjunto peculiar de comédia". Headey escreveu e dirigiu um curta-metragem para promover o projeto, que inclui Piper Perabo e John Cleese. Ela espera agora dirigir e produzir a continuação da versão. Anos 2010: Game of Thrones Desde 2011, Headey interpreta a rainha Cersei Lannister na série da HBO, Game of Thrones, baseada nos livros da série "A Song of Ice and Fire", de George R. R. Martin. Sua interpretação vem recebendo aclamação por parte dos críticos. Foi indicada em 2014 e 2015 ao Emmy Award na categoria Melhor atriz coadjuvante em série dramática. A atriz interpreta Jocelyn Fray no filme Os Instrumentos Mortais: Cidade dos Ossos, de 2013, ao lado de Lily Collins. Em 2014, reprisou seu papel como Gorgo, a rainha de Esparta, no filme 300: A Ascensão do Império, sequência do filme 300, de 2007. O filme arrecadou mais de $337 milhões de dólares mundialmente. Ela também atuou na série de tv White Collar, no episódio "Taking Account", de 2012. Nesse mesmo ano, Headey atuou no filme de ficção científica Dredd, ao lado de Karl Urban. Sua personagem é a vilã Ma-Ma e o filme é uma adaptação do personagem "Judge Dredd", da revista em quadrinhos 2000 AD. Headey co-estrelou com Ethan Hawke no filme Uma Noite de Crime (2013), que estreou em primeiro lugar nas bilheterias dos Estados Unidos, arrecadando mais de $36 milhões no final de semana de estreia. A atriz também atuou no filme biográfico de 2014 Low Down, que detalha a vida do pianista de Jazz Joe Albany, ao lado de Glenn Close e Elle Fanning. Vida Pessoal Headey tem várias tatuagens, incluindo uma sobre o seu braço direito dizendo Jason em tailandês, para o ator Jason Flemyng. O casal se conheceu em 1994 durante as filmagens de O Livro da Selva e namoraram até 2001. As tatuagens são diversas, tem borboletas, estrelas, uma grande flor de lotus na parte superior das costas e uma tribal na parte inferior das costas, todas as tatuagens foram ocultadas durante o filme 300. Ela é vegetariana e também se mantém fiel a ioga, que descobriu durante um trabalho na Índia. Ela nunca voltou a sua cidade natal em Bermudas, e partilha o seu tempo entre suas residências em Londres na Inglaterra e Laurel Canyon na Califórnia. Tem dois cães: Wizard e Angela Lansbury e desde 19 de maio de 2007 foi casada com omúsico Pete Paul, com que tem um filho. Lena já foi comprometida com o ator Johnny Cicco. Em 2007 foi a 64ª colocada na lista da revista Maxim que elege as cem mulheres mais sexy do mundo. Ela não gosta de armas de fogo e é muito amiga da atriz Piper Perabo. Filmografia Prêmios e Indicações de:Lena Headey en:Lena Headey fr:Lena Headey ru:Лина Хиди Categoria:Elenco